Stealing Time
by TheFreshApple
Summary: Lily's slowly losing all hope in one relationship as another begins to flourish.


**A/N:** My first Harry Potter fic! YAY! You had to know that I'd be getting around to it at some point.

Anyway, here is a James/Lily story to Jon Bon Jovi's song, (You Want To) Make A Memory. :Squee of happiness:

* * *

Lily dropped her head onto her folded arms, willing the headache forming at the front of her skull to go away. The library was dark and comfortable, smelling of old books and dusty parchment and she inhaled deeply. The pain in her forehead had started right after Potions, persisted through Charms and attacked with a vengeance in the middle of dinner. It had been so bad that she had skipped out in the middle of dessert and made for the calmest, coolest place she could find. Which was precisely why she was hiding in the "G" section of the library, praying Madame Pince didn't question her motives.

To her surprise, a tear dripped down her nose and splashed silently onto the table. She looked up to see the shelves swimming behind more of the little buggers. Her hands immediately went to her eyes, trying to get rid of the material sadness. She didn't know why she was so choked up, after all. She should be used to it by now.

But every time Severus cast her that death stare, she felt defeated. Lily had never felt ostracized in the Muggle world, but here she was a loner when it came to friends. He was the first Wizarding world comrade she had made, and because they were in different houses didn't mean that anything should change.

However, change it did, and she hated it.

She didn't just hate the circumstances; she hated the people who caused them too. Those people he called "friends", the ones who told him he shouldn't talk to her, she wasn't "pure" enough. Bellatrix Black, and that stupid boyfriend of hers, Rodolphus Lestrange, was no more than a parasite. Lucius Malfoy was another idiot to whom she'd like to give a swift kick to the privates. And that tart, Narcissa, and Lestrange's brother, Rabastian…

She sniffed, wiping away more tears. It didn't do any good to blame everyone else in the world for her own stupidity. She should have listened to Rhea when the girl had told her Gryffindors and Slytherins didn't get along. Rhea knew a lot more about this world than Lily did: she at least came from half of a Wizarding family.

Rhea Mullen was Lily's best friend, and sole confidante, since Severus couldn't speak to her in public. The girls were in every class together and Lily loved how Rhea's devil-may-care attitude completed her shyer, more cautious one. Rhea's one fault was that she was a cousin to that wanker, James Potter. Rhea was also a Beater on the Gryffindor Quidditch team, so the whole team could always be found around her. Lily didn't mind so much, except that James was a Chaser. And Sirius Black, the captain and Keeper, was enamored with Rhea, becoming a permanent fixture in her life. It was a giant circle of friends and lovers, one that Lily didn't always approve of. Sirius was a Black, after all. But Rhea always just rolled her eyes and said that at least he was in Gryffindor. That meant he had a good heart. "Severus doesn't ever make an effort to talk to you when his mates are around," she pointed out when Lily had complained about Sirius' relation to Bellatrix yesterday.

"At least I know he's not using me to get back at his parents," Lily had shot back before she could even think, and she immediately regretted it. She had no right to be so catty; Rhea was her guardian angel in this confusing world.

The hurt had flashed behind her friend's eyes, but Lily was surprised when Rhea merely shrugged. "Whatever. I'd rather have that then my 'best friend' ignoring me."

"Oh, God," Lily moaned into her hands, dropping her head to the worn wood of the table.

"No, but close." Rhea's voice fell upon miserable ears and Lily's head shot up. The other witch sat on the edge of the table in her practice uniform. "I brought you something," Rhea piped up cheerfully, ignoring Lily's surprised stare. She pulled a bottle of elf-made wine out of her cloak, along with two goblets. "Drink up quick before the vulture lady comes over here and yells at me for getting dirt near the books." Lily then noticed the heavy coating of mud on Rhea's clothes.

"What happened to you?" she asked, reaching for the wine. "Did you get in fight with the ground again?"

"Very funny," Rhea replied, sliding off the table. She pulled up a spare chair and held her goblet open for Lily to pour some of the wine into it. "I fell off my broom while running through a new strategy. Twenty feet, James said." She smiled at Lily's concerned glance and took a deep gulp of the alcohol. "Sirius was really sweet about it. He jumped off his broom and picked me up, asking if I was okay and all that. Would have carried me to the hospital wing if I had asked him. James laughed at him, but he didn't care." Her eyes grew hazy. "We got half way to the castle before I pulled him behind some bushes and snogged him senseless. Mmm, that boy can kiss."

"Thank you, that's enough." Lily held up a hand, making a face. "Spare me the details."

Rhea chuckled and took another drink. "James asked why you didn't meet me after practice."

"Did he?" Lily grimaced into her wine. "I hope you told him it was none of his business."

"No, I told him you were wallowing over Snivellus. Of course I told him it was none of his business!" Rhea exclaimed at Lily's angry face. "What kind of friend do you think I am? Although," she reached for the bottle. "James has gotten better."

Lily snorted into her drink. "Right. Next you're going to tell me dragons have become benign and every household should own one."

Rhea rolled her eyes, huffing an exasperated sigh. "Alright, fine. But we only have half of our seventh year left. You can't go the rest of the year not giving the poor guy a chance." She stood up, grabbing her goblet and the nearly empty bottle.

Lily threw the rest of her drink back and handed her glass to the young woman. "That was good. Where did you get it?"

"Kitchens. Now listen," Rhea placed her palms flat on the table, staring at Lily with solemn brown eyes. "I have a date with Sirius tonight, so please tell me you'll be alright until I get home?"

"Yes, yes, go." Lily chuckled and waved her friend away, focusing back on the grain of the tabletop. "Where are you going?" she asked half-heartedly.

"We might sneak into Hogsmeade, or something like that." Lily could hear Rhea's smile in her voice and she grinned too. "Don't get into trouble," she advised.

"That's my cousin's job," Rhea called back, earning herself a reprimand and stern look from the librarian. Lily sighed and put her head back in her arms. Rhea was such a beacon of light; it was hard to remember your sorrows until she left the room again.

"Lily?" A deep voice invaded her mind and her head whipped up for the second time that night. James Potter, freshly showered and dressed stood in front of her, his hands shoved into the pockets of his Muggle clothes. Her green eyes narrowed viciously. Another thorn in her side was exactly what she needed. "What do you want, Potter?"

His large chocolate eyes flinched behind his glasses, but he didn't make any other movements. "Just coming to check on you. Rhea said you weren't feeling well. When you didn't show up in the common room for an hour, I came looking for you."

It was just then that Lily realized how dark it was outside the library windows. "What time is it?" she asked wearily, suddenly too tired to care that James wasn't her favorite person in the world right now.

He ran a hand through his dark hair, eyes drifting to the ceiling as he thought. "Um, about seven, I would say. Rhea would have come get you, but she's-"

"On a date with Sirius, I know." Lily cut him off, stretching her arms above her head. She must have fallen asleep in the middle of her musings. "So you nominated yourself to come get me."

"Remus would have, but he's got detention." James grinned ruefully. "Something about skipping too many classes in the past month."

"Poor kid." Lily knew about Remus' "condition"; Rhea had told her in the middle of fifth year when he had disappeared for a prolonged absence. Lily found it slightly fascinating; she had never heard of a werewolf that was as normal as Remus Lupin. "Are the teachers still trying to put on the façade that he's just a normal student?"

"That hangs out with unruly rebels, yeah." James grinned wider, more glee in his face. "He doesn't mind. Says it gets him away from Sirius' poor attempts at romantic poetry." He made a face not unlike the one Lily had made when Rhea had begun describing her and Sirius' antics. "I don't mind getting away from it either, to tell you the truth. He's my best mate and all, but still…"

"I know what you mean. Rhea can be downright nauseating, when she's not thinking." Lily shook her head. "I suppose she's happy though."

"I know Sirius is." The two of them were enfolded in awkward silence, aware that they had just agreed upon something for the first time in their lives.

"I'd better be getting back to the common room. No telling when McGonagall will decide to make her rounds." Lily stood quickly and James moved for the first time since they had started talking. "Yeah, I guess so." He stretched himself, revealing several inches of toned, tanned stomach. The muscles rippled under his skin and Lily could feel her cheeks heat with sudden arousal. She focused on his clothes to distract her from his body, noticing for the first time that he looked rather handsome in the dark green sweater and dark wash jeans he was wearing. "Why are you in Muggle clothes?"

James stopped stretching and looked down at himself, as though he had forgotten that he was wearing them at all. "Oh, I was going to Hogsmeade. Maybe meet up with the rest of the team, I dunno."

"I've kept you from plans." Lily covered her mouth with one hand, suddenly horrified. Here she was, feeling like a sod over her own problems and he was trying to make her feel better while also ignoring his own plans.

James laughed and shook his head. Lily noticed how nice his laugh was when it wasn't malicious. "Not at all. It's an honor to be assisting Lily Evans in her own personal tragedy." He let his eyes twinkle in her direction. "I'm amazed, really. I expected you to curse my arse outta here a long time ago."

She stuck her tongue out at him, not unkindly. "Maybe I should have." She picked up her bag and began walking for the door to the library. She was surprised when James caught up, not looking at her but keeping pace. "I'll walk you back to the tower," he said nonchalantly to her amazed look and she couldn't help but giggle, evoking a smile from him.

They talked easily for the short walk to the Gryffindor common room, and Lily was astonished that she noticed things about James that she hadn't noticed before. Like the way he held the door open for her, even if it was only a tapestry. And the way his voice had gotten deeper, pleasantly so. It filled her ears with honeyed warmth and drifted lower, covering her in a strange feeling of comfort. When they reached the portrait hole, he let her give the password and go first. The common room was unusually silent and she looked at him for some kind of explanation.

"Slytherin and Ravenclaw have a Quidditch game tonight. I expect that's where everyone is." He crossed to the stairs to the boys' dormitory, looking back at her with a guarded glance. "Can I show you something?" he asked, biting his lip in a way that could easily be called adorable.

Lily cast a doubtful gaze at the dark stairs. "Up there?" she asked and James nodded minutely. She thought for a minute.

"_What would Rhea do?"_ she found her conscience thinking and she smiled. If she was Rhea and James was Sirius, they would have already been in bed at this moment. Rhea was all for going for the unexpected. But Lily was her own person and James was, well, James. She took a deep breath, exhaling slowly.

"Yeah, alright." Lily dropped her books on a sofa in front of the fireplace and followed James up the stairs to the seventh year's room. He pushed the door open and she was alarmed to see that it looked exactly like the girls' room, down to the pillows on the five four-post beds. She let her eyes scan the room while James rummaged around in his trunk.

"Aha, got it!" he whooped triumphantly and held up an rumpled piece of paper. "Here," he said, handing it to Lily.

She took it warily, cocking an eyebrow at him. "What is it?"

"Just look," he urged, pushing slightly at her hands. Their skin made contact and the touch burned. He cleared his throat nervously and moved away to his trunk once more. Lily watched skeptically before letting her eyes drift down to the picture, for that's what it was.

There were five people waving frantically at her from the magical black and white photograph. She could James with his glasses a little too big for his face instead of giving him the sexy academic look they did now. On James' right was Rhea, her hair in twin braids, and on his left was Sirius, looking as cool as he did in modern day. Next to Sirius stood Remus, with dark circles under his eyes, but what amazed Lily the most was who was standing to the right of Rhea. Lily's green eyes widened when she saw the eleven-year-old version of herself waving nervously at the seventeen-year-old.

"Is this first year?" she kept staring at the picture while speaking; feeling rather than seeing James stand behind her.

"Yep. Straight off the train and everything. See how Remus is missing one tooth?"

"Wasn't that right after he punched Lucius Malfoy in the nose?"

"Helping Sirius, yeah." James scratched the back of his neck sheepishly. "I guess I had something to do with that too, but I don't even remember what we were all fighting about."

"Lucius tripped Rhea in the corridor right in front of you three." Lily clapped a hand to her mouth in shock. "I can't believe I remember that."

James laughed softly, and she realized just how close he was behind her. His breath was hot on the back of her neck, but instead of being disgusted like she usually was, her stomach started doing cartwheels and a blush crept its way up her neck. "I thought you'd like that. It was the first time any of us ever met. Well, the first time you met any of us. Sirius, Rhea, and I go way back."

"I remember that now. I somehow got caught in the middle of it and you…pulled me out." Lily turned around and came face to face with James' throat. Her eyes traveled upwards, colliding with brown orbs hidden behind glass lenses. She was stunned by how tall he had gotten. "I never noticed, but you have nice eyes," she whispered, pressing the picture to her chest. He noticed and smiled. "You can keep that if you want. Mum gave everyone else a copy last summer."

"Thanks," Lily mumbled, suddenly very shy. She looked down, not sure of what to say next. Another awkward silence filled the room, only this time it was full of unspoken wishes and newly thought dreams. When Lily looked up again, James' eyes were full of uncertainty, the most unsure of himself she had ever seen. "What's wrong, James?"

He smiled, but it was sadder than she expected. "I just don't know how to do it anymore, Lily. I spent three years trying to get you to notice me, and the only time I do, you're miserable over Sniv-Severus." She didn't miss how he stopped himself from calling Severus the nickname she detested. "I can't pretend that I don't want to kill him from the way he treated you in Potions today, but, Lily," he threw up his hands in frustration, "I can't believe you were moping over him!"

"Is that why you came to find me? So that you could tell me that being sad over the first friend I had in this world is a complete waste of my time?" She didn't budge from her ground, glaring defiantly at the taller boy.

James bit his lip again. "No. I came to find you so that you would stop moping and tell Rhea to quit worrying about you. She was almost in tears when she walked into the common room before. Sirius was going to go beat up Snape himself."

Lily felt the tears prick at the corner of her eyes. "Rhea?"

"Yeah, it's killing her to see you upset. And she's not the only one." James stepped a tiny bit closer to Lily, running his hands gently up and down her arms. "I hate seeing you torn up like that. It's bad enough you're friends with one of them. For him to act like you aren't even worth his time when it's really _you_ that doesn't need _him_ really pisses me off."

Lily gaped at James stupidly. For the first time in her life, she was at a loss for words when it came to James Potter. For a moment, she didn't know what to think and then her brain kicked in. Without a further thought, she grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him to her, pressing her lips against his.

James' arms held limp by his side for a fraction of a second before reaching up to wrap around Lily. The fingers of one hand twisted in the ginger hair he had dreamed about for years, while the other hand rested gently in the small of her back. Their lips danced against each other, passion slowly building into one heated gesture. She moaned softly into his mouth and his eyes rolled back into his head behind closed lids. Of all the times he had wanted to kiss Lily Evans, this was perfect.

When they pulled apart for air, James rested his forehead against Lily's, gasping for breath. "Damn, Evans. I had no idea."

"Don't go getting a big ego now, Potter." Lily was surprised at how easy it was for her to tease him back. She felt her lungs process the air, but the lightheaded feeling wasn't going away.

"God, Lily, you have no idea how long I've wanted to kiss you," he confessed quietly, stroking her hair. He kissed the tip of her nose gently before pressing his lips against hers again. She opened her mouth and traced her tongue across the crevice of his mouth, begging entrance. He granted it willingly and their tongues danced in perfect unison to the beating of their hearts. "James," she mumbled between kisses, "I don't care about what's happened in the past. I need you now."

He pulled back again, this time with worry on his face. "Lily, I don't know if this is a good idea. You're kind of in a rut right now."

She frowned, and he fought the urge to kiss her again. "Is the infamous James Potter turning down a chance for a great time?"

"That's just it, Lily. I don't want a great time with you. I want a wonderful time, one that the two of us can look back on and not regret." The pale pink tinge to his cheeks told Lily that he was blushing, and from the looks of it, it was getting worse. "I don't want a meaningless lay. I want to make love to you; spread kisses on every amount of skin I can reach and then hold you until you hit that high and I go with you. I'd follow you to the ends of the earth, but I won't fuck you while you're an emotional train wreck." He pulled out of her embrace and stalked towards the door, unsure if he should be bashing himself in the head or keep walking.

"James." Her voice was soft and full of emotion, and just teary enough to make him stop and turn around. He spun on his heel and was surprised to see Lily standing there, tears rolling down her face. Her hands trembled, gesturing through the air as she struggled to find the words. "I don't know if I'll ever be a non-emotional train wreck when it comes to him." She stopped and gulped, trying to keep from being hysterical, before continuing. "But I do know that I have been an idiot these past few years when it comes to you. I don't want you to leave.

"I want you to make love to me."

James ran his hands over his face and through inky black locks. "Lily, I don't-" His words left him as she hiccupped gently, looking more lost than ever. "Fuck," he muttered under his breath, crossing the ground in three long, hard strides. His hands went up to cup her face and he stared down, gentleness crossing his features as he studied her. "I don't want you to regret anything."

She shook her head slowly, feeling foolish for the tears. "I won't. I promise."

That was all James needed. Softly, he kissed each eyelid, each cheekbone, both ears, before turning his ministrations to her mouth. He wrapped his lips around hers, supporting her neck as he kissed her as deeply as possible. His tongue massaged the roof of her mouth and her lips before he pulled away and kissed the line of tears on each side of her cheeks. He slowly licked his way down her neck to the collar of her shirt.

"James. Bed. Now." Lily tugged at the hem of his sweater, trying to pull it up over his head. James broke his attachment to her skin long enough to let the wool pass between them before pressing against her throat again. Lily could now feel his muscles, perfected by long hours of Quidditch training, rippling under his skin, shifting and moving with each breathy moan he graced upon her skin. Her fingers traced up his stomach, over his pecs, even brushing lightly over his nipples, tweaking them as they grew hard under her fingertips.

He gasped and began undoing the buttons of her shirt while guiding her back towards his bed. Her knees hit the mattress and she pulled him back with her while she fell. He finished with her shirt in a moment and pulled it off her, sighing deeply as he took in the sight of her yellow lace bra. He gently kissed the tops of her breasts and she whimpered in satisfaction. He took on bra strap in his teeth and slowly slid it down her shoulder. He repeated the action on the other side before reaching to the front clasp and sliding the hook and eyes apart.

Lily's fingers slid up around his shoulders, pulling him closer to her exposed chest. He threw the underwear over his shoulder and bent his head to kiss the sensitive skin around her nipple. Lily flat out moaned then, arousing James to a point of pain in his jeans. He toed off his shoes and socks while licking her right breast thoroughly. He bit down gently on the peaked flesh, delighting in the way she squirmed beneath him.

Her hands fumbled at the button on James' jeans pulling it free and sliding down his zipper as well. His erection was evident now and she smiled triumphantly. "Hi there," she whispered, feeling James chuckle against her skin. He switched sides while she pushed his pants down his narrow hips.

Finally, she could take it no longer. "God, James, we have to hurry. What if Sirius or Remus comes up here?"

"I'll kill 'em." He was reluctant to go any faster than they were, but he could see her point. Without preamble, he stripped off her skirt, shoes, and socks, leaving her only in her panties.

"If there are any ideas of backing out, now would be a good time to tell me or-"

Lily cut him off with a kiss. "Shut up and love me."

As he slid into her, James could swear that fireworks were going off above his head. He could see everything so much clearer, even though Lily had slid off his glasses while he was pulling off her underwear. He let out a deep groan, imbedding himself in her even deeper. He reached the end and looked up at her for approval.

"If you stop now, I will have Rhea kick your arse." She traced her fingertips over his face, brushing his lips lightly.

James cocked a grin and pushed hard, muffling her whimper of pain with his mouth. After a few moments he deemed it safe to move again and he rocked his hips against hers experimentally. She threw her head back and moaned loudly, exposing her delicate throat to his waiting lips.

A bright flash of light interrupted their kiss and Lily gasped. "James…" she pointed over his head, a look of mild amusement combined with annoyance on her pretty face. James turned his head to see another bright flower of light explode over them. He turned back to face Lily, anger etched across his features. "I'm gonna kill him!"

Lily cocked her head, taking in the fireworks along with James' face, still showing signs of arousal. "Actually, they're kind of pretty. They make you look sexy."

"Really?" James grinned and bent down for another kiss. "In that case, I can wait and kill Sirius tomorrow."

* * *

As sounds of James and Lily's lovemaking reached them, Sirius and Remus started giggling hysterically. Rhea sat on a chair in front of the fireplace, watching the boys with disapproving glares. "C'mon, mates. This is their first time. Couldn't you wait until their honeymoon or something?"

Sirius jumped up from his place on the stairs and leapt onto the chair, efficiently crushing Rhea beneath him. "You want to laugh, Ree. I know you do." He began tickling her with no mercy, laughing as Rhea squealed beneath him. Remus watched the pair, shaking his head while keeping his focus on the fireworks in the boys' room.

"Sirius, stop! I'm going to explode!" Rhea pressed her fingers into Sirius' side. He yelped and squirmed away. Rhea cackled evilly and attacked him with a vengeance. It was Sirius' turn to beg for mercy as his girlfriend undermined his masculinity. Suddenly, his hands shot out, quick enough to catch a Quaffle out of mid-air, and wrapped around her wrists. "Don't. Tickle. Me," he growled and Rhea's eyes widened. "Make me," she shot back, defying him with her words. He chuckled darkly and leaned towards her, pressing his lips roughly against hers.

Remus sighed and picked up Sirius' abandoned wand, setting off fireworks above the other couples' heads as well. With all this love in the air, he had plenty of room to goof off. He grinned as Sirius gave him the finger and performed a particularly difficult spell that had a pleasantly spectacular effect. The bright lights illuminated Rhea's blissful face and for a moment, the world slowed to slow motion.

A boy witnessed the first signs of true love.

A girl sighed happily into her boyfriend's embrace, unconcerned that his parents didn't approve of her genetics.

And a couple climaxed together as the beginning of a beautiful relationship.


End file.
